


Remember the hour

by superkat72



Category: Left 4 Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkat72/pseuds/superkat72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were certain the four of you were the only unrescued survivors out here  Until she appeared out of nowhere. She's beautiful, smart, and knows how to shoot a sniper rifle. Your name is Francis and this is the story of how Claire made your life worth living again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the hour

"Get your asses in the safe room now!"

Your name is Francis and you are currently emptying a magazine into a Tank. He rips up a hunk of concrete, roaring loudly. "Look out!" shouts Louis. His arms encircle Zoey's waist, quickly pulling her behind a brick building. Bill sidles up to you, shooting rapidly. The zombie hurls the slab in your direction. It misses you by mere inches. When it slams into the ground, it kicks up a cloud of dirt, leaving you and Bill spluttering until it clears. The two of you resume fire, watching as the Tank visibly weakens. Blood spurts every which way as your last few bullets penetrate his skin. He pauses mid-roar to finally collapse to the ground. 

You and Bill pause to reload when a movement catches your eye. You turn your head to see a pyramid of barrels wobbling. 

"No, no, oh fuck no." You mumble.

The stack leans forward, looming over a parked car. All you can do is stand and watch as the wooden barrels crack over the hood, banging loudly. The familiar screech of an impending horde sounds from a few blocks away. As if that wasn't bad enough, the car's alarm goes off.

"Well shit, we're screwed." You announce. 

Sometime during your observation, a Boomer snuck up behind Louis and Zoey, covering them with sticky, hot bile. Bill fires up his assult rifle, killing the overweight zombie. A swarm of infected charge towards the two. The girl tries her best to fend for herself but fails. She falls to her side while the business man continues. Bill and you do your best to kill as many zombie without shooting each other. Louis goes down as well, just before the last zombie is slain. You walk over to your teammates, not noticing a growling. 

"Shit guys, are you alright?" You ask, bending down to inspect their injuries.

Before either could reply, Bill yells in pain. A Hunter was kneeling ontop of the poor man, ripping him to shreds. You mutter profanities under your breath, pulling the infected off and shooting him in the chest a few times. He dies with a soft moan. The veteran had been incapitated by the special infected. Once again you try to help your partners to their feet but don't succeed. A Smoker's tongue wraps around your torso, yanking you several feet off the ground. Its saliva stings your skin as your vision starts to blur. Just as you take (what you had believed to be) your final breath, a single bullet tears the zombie's tongue. You are dropped to the concrete as a few more bullets pour into the creature, killing it in a puff of smoke. 

"Holy shit, are you okay?" A voice calls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Kat and welcome to my first L4D fanfic! I obviously do not own Left 4 Dead but I do own Claire. I apoligize if something's OOC. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
